FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to apparatus and circuits for starting single phase motors, and more particularly to a starting device and circuit for starting single phase motors utilizing auxiliary capacitance interconnected with an electro-mechanical switching relay which senses both current (amperage) and voltage and is provided as a pre-assembled universal add-on start kit to be connected in parallel across the start and run winding of a capacitor start-induction run (CSIR) or permanent split capacitor (PSC) motor by two interchangeable non-polarized wire leads.